Black blood
by Nytlover
Summary: It seemed highly ridiculous that my whole life changed within seven days. But it did. Why can't people be freakin' normal? No, instead I have to find that I'm some freakin' angel who, by the way, is not the least normal. And I've fallen more than once.
1. Prologue

I pulled against the restraints; tears stained my face in various places, and screams were erupting from my throat. I pulled my chest forward, my arms attached to the cuffs behind me. I didn't care that my arm throbbed in protest, because there was only one thing I could focus on.

And that happened to be the pinned flesh of my best-friend.

His chalky white skin held knives of all sizes- big and small, long and sharp, short and blunt- in its cold, yet perfectly sculpted body. His frozen black eyes were staring deeply at my face. It was like he wasn't there, and it was terrifying me.

His blood was everywhere, covering even my own body. Black blood. Until recently, I knew practically nothing of my best-friend, only the lies he gave me. I never knew his hidden secrets, I never knew his reason for night school, and I sure as hell didn't know what he was. Great best-friends we were.

"CAIN!" I screamed. He was only directly across from me, but it was like he was far away. I had no reason to scream it because he was so close, but I had a reason for being angry as heck, and being angry meant you yelled.

When we were brought here, I tried to melt the cuffs, significantly to free us, yet I knew it'd give away my secret. We all had secrets I suppose. I was human, which was expected, but I was a Pyrokinetic and a shadow breather. I could manipulate fire and the shadows to my will, but when I tried to free myself, nothing happened. It took me a bit to figure it out, but then it came simply.

The chains and cuffs were freakin' silver.

So in the results of trying to yank myself free, I found that the cuffs were indeed, really tight. The skin around my wrist and a small part of my hand; had completely ripped free. It hurt like heck. The silver cuffs also held Cain at one point, but recently, they figured they had a better result by sticking big freakin' sharp silver things in his freakin' skin.

"When I get my bloody hands on ya'll, I'm gunna skin you alive you freakin' parasites!" I screamed at the huge metal door. I knew they were around, I wasn't sure if they could hear me, but I was a lunatic when it came to freakin' markers. Markers were these freak shows of demons, big fat assed black cloaked parasites. They lived- breathed- off the fear of others, thus the reason they the hunted and kidnapped people. So they could live in freakin' ecstasy while we writhed in hatred and fear. Of course, they hunted two strange beings by accident, and all they had to feed off was a hell of a lot of 'angry sparks' and a 'deadened to the world'. Take that to your hell hole you parasites!

Some time passed before I stopped screaming, hoarse from the lack of water and the last day of screaming. If this continued, I wasn't going to last long. For the last five days, they had tortured us, pacifically Cain. Then they'd remove any objects used, before repeating the process the next day. They tried it on me, and Cain was the one swearing. The parasites learnt soon enough, that no matter how much torturous things they tried on me, my hatred and anger outnumbered any techniques they did. They left me be since then, but I knew it wasn't over for me, they were only plotting out something bigger. And I was ready for it.

Cain slept through the time of sunlight. As in, as soon as the sun started coming up, his eyes closed and even my screaming couldn't wake him, or he was just too exhausted to care.

Not too long before the sun went down, my eyes drifted shut in a defeated slumber. About twenty minutes after the dark had come out to play, was I awaken by a weakened hand. My eyes snapped open instantly, ready to burn holes into black cloaked freaks. But it wasn't them; dripping in front of me was a bladeless Cain. He tried a weak smile, but failed. His head dropped onto my throbbing shoulder, and this was one of those moronic times where I wanted to wrap him up and cuddle him like a mother would to her child after a bad dream.

But he wasn't no child, and I wasn't no mother, and this sure wasn't a freaking bad dream.

No, it was a bad fucking reality.


	2. Fallen ceremony

**Raised with fangs- Thanks for the review and I'll make sure to keep up with updates!**

**Queen Of Dead Hearts- Originally the first 'chapter' is a preface, which I've now come to add. I won't make the mistake to leave that out again. I've actually intended to continue it on, and work my way up, rather then start from the very beginning and leave nothing to be imagined. I also intend to update regularly, so hopefully you'll stick by me and review!**

**Other readers- Please leave a review once you've read, so then I can work on what makes people happy. I take suggestions and heck, I'll even accept Criticism, because it'd only make me more determined. I know more people have read, so please take a few more seconds and tell me what you think. LOVE YA ALL! **

Chapter one

I awoke with a gasp, struggling with my chains that were holding me down. I swallowed loudly with each growl that erupted from my mouth. It was that of anguish. There was pounding, like bricks being thrown against the ground. Something was burning around me, consuming all my thoughts. They were going to burn us alive? They weren't planning something ahead? They were just going to freakin' murder their test subjects that wouldn't budge into fear?

It was dark, like the back of my eye lids dark. Then as quickly as the wake had come, did the light. It took me awhile to hear the quick voices, a chirping of a bird like creature. I shrunk back when the light burned my eyes. There wasn't a fire, as I had originally thought, but there was a foul smell of burning things everywhere.

"Don't. Touch. Her." When I heard the voice, the one that stood by my side in all the torturing acts, I sighed with relief. At least he was alive. The only person I could ever trust with my life, even if I knew that we held so many secrets from each other, was alive.

My line of site was blurry, but I could see the bodies of those who stood around me, and I tried to blink them away with an accelerated pounding of the heart. There were many, as I had already suspected, but the place I was in was different. The outer walls were a horrid, drippy colour of purple, blurred with my site. It looked suspiciously like blood, only purple. There were various other attachments that followed, like big drawings on the walls. Lanterns stuck out from each corner. In the middle of the horrid room, which was to my right, stood a long black thing that looked a hell of a lot like a ceremony table, you know; the ones that they use a silver Celtic knife to sacrifice... yeah, one of those.

And I wasn't attached to the walls by bloody huge silver cuffs. No, I was attached to a big whooping gold metal pole by a chain around my waist; cuffs dangling from my wrists that attached to the foot wide pole and on the side of my neck came out two spikes. I had to keep my head straight, in order to avoid beings slashed.

When one of the blurry figures took a few steps forward, I grabbed hold of the chain dangling from the cuffs and squeezed my fingers. I stared at the freak in front of me. His red eyes shined strangely, calculating. The two slitted eyes were the only things I could see in the whole... thing. They were inviting, yet it froze me to the core.

It nerved me. I could be sleeping while those fucking parasites did unimaginable things to my body. It made me shiver just thinking about it. Nonetheless, I pushed away all feeling in my body, making sure I didn't feel much emotion at all. Maybe this was some sort of Marker specialty; if you can't make them fear you where you live, make them fear you elsewhere.

I said so aloud.

God, I missed my home. I missed my crazy mother, my workaholic Father; I missed my Jerk of an older brother, and my baby of a sister. Oh god, I even missed my Lucy dog; who chewed up my cheerleading outfit when I had been in high school, my socks, and still managed to make her way onto my bed at night when she was stuck down stairs, barely able to jump each step. I missed thinking that I was the only abnormal freak. I missed being independent and never having to ask for help to slay off huge freakin' beasts who feed of fear.

And most of all... I missed not knowing.

I remembered what it used to be like to cheer at a game, to smile so widely that my cheeks would hurt. Even my job at Sam's grill and bar was homey enough to hold a care. Would people be looking for us? An eighteen year old girl and her nineteen year old best-friend, would they care enough to keep searching? Would we be classed as runaways?

And then I knew. Nobody would look for us. The fat assed parasites had leads. Anny Marie, Alec Olson, Maria Olson, Teenay Rickison, Dawn Collins; they all went missing. Did they go through the same things as us? Did they face worse? Were they even alive?

Maybe they were classed as runaways too, like a few of the newspapers had stated.

I knew one thing though, I had to get out of here; and by the looks of things, I had to act quick.

I don't know what the Markers were doing, but they were being awfully loud and... chirpy. Heck, I didn't even know what a Marker truly was. It was just a name given by a few of the locals who dropped into the bar for food or a drink, and happened to always stay hidden in the shadows. And the shadows had a knack for bringing me instant information.

It came in handy until you're chained up with silver. Then they're pitiful shadows.

I gasped when two Markers flanked my sides, and another stood in front of me. Keying a lock in the chains until it released its hold and the two Markers grabbed hold of the chains and pulling them back before Cain could pull them away. Along had come a pained groan with it. The one with the lock pulled me away from the chains before letting another lock them back up. I kicked against the freakin' inhumanly strong fucker but he would budge a bicep. It was like hitting a stone. No, stuff that, stone can _break_, this freak can't.

"What do ya'll think ya'll doin'?" I growled. "Let me go you barbaric nutcase!"

The one that had a hold on me threw me face first onto the table. Uh oh. No. Freakin'. Way.

"Let her go. You'll be executed for this, I swear by the fucking covenant law, if you lot so much as harm her, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do!" But they ignored him, yanking me by my arms until my hands were held above my head, which was squished face first into the rotten table. They roped down my ankles, and pad locked my wrist cuffs onto a rounded bar.

"Cain? What are they doing?" I screeched when a knife cut down the middle of shirt behind me.

"It's, oh fuck, its fallen ceremony." He choked. I froze. I waited for him to explain. "They're cravers. Energy cravers. We got it wrong, they aren't fear consumers; they're fucking energy cravers."

Shit, what did this have to do with me?

"Why haven't they tortured you more Serenity?" It was rhetorical, so he continued. "You wouldn't budge under their influence, so they brained their way. Their conclusion? Your stronger, thus have more energy. Only energy like yours is unique, rare. They torture you until you fear them. The stronger your fear, the lesser your kind. I didn't give until the third day, so that made a second rank. A Vampire. But you still haven't given in. That makes you a fallen. The energy the crave most."

I paled considerably.

"I was hoping that you were just a strong human, but the large ragged scars on your back prove otherwise." He started. "This-"

"What the hell is a fallen?" I screamed. "I ain't not freakin' fallen. I'm human. H.U.M.A.N."

"It means they're going to cut your wings out!" He snapped. "They're going to carve open you're back until your mental walls fall and your wings show. It doesn't matter an insignificant fuck whether or not you think you're human, because the scars say otherwise, so give up the shit act and think Serenity. They're about to peel you open. Like. A. Can."

I almost threw up there. Tears feel rapidly down my cheeks, leaving me sticky.

"Then what do I do? I ain't just gunna sit here and die." I sobbed. It was all crashing down now. I could see Cain leaning towards me, his face only just seen around the pole. It was pained.

"No. Serenity, you're not going to die. An Angel's DNA powers off an immunity to lethal things after a certain amount of time. These stupid freaks can't speak our language if it murdered them. You have such powers as an Angel right? So try something."

At the sound of a blade being pulled out of its hidey hole, I quickly summon a large shadow. It took some effort, but I was able to get it to squeeze the pole at my hand until it shattered into metal pieces to the ground. Only, I think my wrist might have shattered with it.

I screamed in pain. Swearing for all the good it did me.

The Markers forwarded in, coming closer without no hesitation nor surprise. I threw almost all the strength of power I had left, and let the fire burn around us. I untied my feet in a haste and ran directly toward Cain, using the very last of my power's energy to melt the chains. I ignored the harsh hiss of pain when burnt the skin. Nonetheless, it fell off him in a small lump of metal to the floor, almost completely cooled.

And just as we through open the doors that led to the rest of the Markers hide out, an army swooped in.

I felt myself sink.


	3. Saved

**Thank you Queen Of Dead Hearts for you review! Sorry this is really late, but I just finished my half yearly's and am only just getting back into normal times before my HSC. Anyway, I've made this chapter longer then the others, so please bare with me!**

Chapter two

I didn't expect to wake up in luxury, or in a very good position, but I was wrong. Sure, the hotel room wasn't luxurious, but after being trapped and strapped to a wall for a pretty indecent amount of time, you sure do get stiff. I awoke on a single bed, not large nor small but very comfortable, and I admit, very awkward. After sleeping on a mattress after day of sleeping on concrete and on your feet, you become very fetish. I couldn't lie on the bed for the hours I wanted to, because it felt too different. Nonetheless, I was cold.

There were two more beds in this room, neither occupied. My joints practically cracked and rubbed when I sat up and stretched. Did the parasites get a new location? No way, because by the last room I had encountered, they definitely don't have a bone of style in their body.

When I stood up, I sat right back down. I didn't have a shirt on, much to my embarrassment, but a continuous wrap of some fabric circled me. I couldn't feel the fabric, it was like it wasn't there at all. My back was killing me, and I was starting to wonder if they had actually gotten the blade in my back when I wasn't paying attention. By the pain, I was pretty sure the fuckers had. Which meant that my wings bone structure was probably damaged. And with this stupid fabric stuck on my back, I had no chance of healing, not until it came off. The same fabric and some kind of thing that resembled a cast covered my wrist, the one that I had definitely shattered. It ached horribly.

"This can't be happening." I groaned. I've always been careful with my body; because I had no one to turn to if the wings were damaged, not to mention that my body structure is a little strange on the top half on my body. I wasn't kidding when I said I had had no idea what a fallen was. I didn't fall from anywhere, but I did however, grow big freakin' black wings from out of my back.

Imagine walking up to your mother and saying, something on the lines of- 'Hey Mama, every now and then these huge wings break out of my back. As you can see, one didn't make it out fully, and it hurts, can you help me?' Yeah, because that'd be a good way to keep your mother on her legs and her head away from an asylum. I could have gone to Cain when they ached badly, but all I could imagine at that time was what his face would be like. I thought he would have walked away from me, disowned me as a friend. I never expected him to _guess_.

Right now, I hadn't even him to turn to, and my back hurt a whole lot.

I buried my face in my hands, watching as my hair fell around me. I was clean, and I didn't want to think about who washed me. God, I _really_ didn't want to think about that.

"I see you have woken." A voice spoke from the door. My head snapped up, staring wide eyed at the man who had intentionally waltzed in unannounced.

"Hey, Earling, you're going to scare the poor girl." Another voice chuckled. The crimson eyed boy winked at me, his purple hair looked very natural against his tanned skin.

"If your voice hadn't already put her to her death, Marcelo." Earling snapped back. From the spot I looked from, I could see the elongated sharp teeth. Not one or two, not even a dozen. There were an uncountable amount. Holy fuck.

He had multi coloured eyes, one the deepest brown, the other a shining mix of the rainbow. A little girl was attached to his arm, her sharp teeth shone in the light as she smiled widely at the men's boasting. I, on the other hand, was ready to punch one of them out and bolt. Was this what they looked like under those hoods? I admit, they weren't as creepy looking as I thought they would be. Wait, didn't Cain say they don't speak human? Well, shit. Who were these people?

"Daddy, is she sore now?" The little girl looked up at Earling, her identical eyes looking in his. He nodded sadly at her.

"Yeah, baby. Those bad people did bad things to her wings." His eye shone into mine now, looking on curiously.

"Wings?" The girl asked. "Is she an angel daddy?"

But he didn't have a chance to answer her, because Cain came barrelling through the door, almost knocking over Marcelo while he was at it. His eye found mine instantly. He grinned widely at me, and suddenly I threw myself against the wall behind me, trying not to winch at the pain it caused me.

Teeth, millions of freakin' sharp as hell teeth...

The guys at the door chuckled. "Oh, forget that Earling, it seems _he _will be scaring her to death."

"Shut the fuck up Marcelo. Get the hell out of here." Cain snapped. The men smirked, Marcelo so much as bowed . I stared.

"Of course, your highness." He mocked. I admit, it made him look ridiculous, but I still wanted to hurl the bedside lamp at him all the same. Both Earling and Marcelo left, leaving behind the child who pretty much unattached herself from her father to stay. Cain turned to her, bending slightly to see into her eyes.

"Abera, can you please wait in the next room for me so I can talk to Serenity?" It was a simple request, and the girl left reluctantly.

"How do you feel?" He sat next to me, touch my shoulder lightly. It was a strange action, seeing as though only the tip of his fingers touched my skin. His black eyes bled into mine, his shaggy blonde hair dripping into his face. I was growing hot after every few seconds that passed. Only, the heat made the joints on the structure of my wing bones burn. Wings were a cold substance. It was there to channel air, therefore no body heat ever made them react. My wings weren't just there... they had to be grown. They grew like vines, hard black vines. They weren't soft like feathers, for they weren't feathered, more like a huge structure of bones. It wasn't what you would imagine an angel's wings to look like.

I pulled away from Cain's fingers, letting the cold in the room hit me.

"Do not be afraid of me." He muttered, hurt. "I should not be feared, I mean nothing but peace."

Okay, I snorted. Seriously, was he some sort of alien or what? _I mean nothing but peace_, I mimicked in my mind. It's like saying, _I come in piece_, or, _thou shall not hurt thy human_...

"I didn't say I feared you, but- Okay, whatever, just don't use that freaky heat thing again, it hurts my-" I couldn't finish the sentence. I just shook my head. What the fuck was I doing?

"Your back hurts." He guessed. He fingered the fabric barely covering anything. "Should I take the bandage off? The doctor didn't quite understand what he was doing; we don't have much experience with the angel's, for they are quite rare. For a Fallen to be found is quite rare indeed."

His face was becoming blank, staring at me like I was some science experiment. Soon he's going to freakin' ask questions, take blood samples and lock me in a tube like a mad scientist.

"Oh, right, we'll take the bandage off- "He started again, much to my embarrassment. I've never changed in front of Cain before. "Or, I'll get the nurse to take it off." His eyes were dark, alluring. "But you've nothing I haven't seen before, other than wings. And in all my time, I have seen many female bodies."

Oh, oh yuck, 'cause I really wanted to freakin' know that.

"Oh, gross, thanks for the mental image. Just great, Cain." I growled lightly. This was embarrassing, but it was better than a random person seeing me. I motioned for him to start. He reached to my hip and unclipped the pins holding the bandage together. He went slow, rolling up the strange fabric as he went. I ignored the fact that he suddenly had these razor sharp teeth right next to me, and thought on how he had them. Weren't vampires supposed to have canines or something? Cain's teeth reminded me of those Parana's. The freaky fish.

"Arm." He said softly, tapping my left elbow breezily. I lifted it up so he could get around to my front.

"What are we doin' here Cain?" I asked. God knows how long I wanted to ask that.

"Until I make sure your fine and that the covenant seats are still intact." He answered as if it were nothing. What was the Covenant seats? Better yet, what was the Covenant? I voiced such aloud.

"The covenant, as you probably know, has a lot of meanings, depending on how you look at it. For religious means, it's a form of alliances or agreements of the gods to such and such. These days it can be known as a form of a political party. But for the past few hundred years, it's been known as a treaty towards the supernatural. We form an alliance that'll bind us, and if someone goes against it, they'll be executed. That's of course, if you're on the council seats. There are those who go against us, our kind or not. For instance, those energy cravers. They're known as the _Pylose, _and there's a council seat to their Queen, and right now she's working out the papers that will execute those criminals. Then there's the Lycan's council seat, and right now their Alpha is arranging the movement of wolves to the west of south-bridge. A big pack is forming to protect the coast. Then there's me, the Vampire Kings son who's training to take over the seat. There's the Seelie council seat, where Vistula Mori, the Queen is performing an alliance with the UnSeelie court so no war will be upheld. And there's the ghosts, who I don't quite understand. There's the _Ryne_, also known as the dragon folk. Who can project fire and can change into dragon bodies. Always slimy, those creatures. Then the Demon's, and that'll be Marcelo. They are all very colourful and have a dry sense of humour. And there's is the Fallen, who's ruler is far beyond extinct and hasn't been replaced, and doesn't have to be."

Okay, whoa. Well, shit.

"If you ain't no Fallen, well, I mean, what if you didn't fall but you grow wings? How do you explain that?" I asked. I took a slow breath, waiting for him to accuse me of saying that I didn't fall and that I'm lying. And you know what, I was ready to freakin' fight back.

"There's only one way that's ever been known, and this was coming from a Fallen herself. Whether or not you've Fallen, you are and can only be created by two Angels. It's possible to mate with another that's not of your kind, but when or even _if_ a child is produced, she or he will not be able to grow wings nor experience any powers. Children will have better endurance and they'll live the same expectancy of their inbreeded origins. Meaning, if an angel mated with a vampire, the child would live forever, because both parents are immortal. But if an angel mated with a lycan, the child would live up to around six hundred to seven hundred years, because a Lycan only lives up to three hundred at the most, but the Angel can live forever, so the age expectancy would double in years for the child. It's confusing, yes, but it's the way it is. By your standards, both your parents would be Angels."

"But what if it was my grandparents that were angels, not my parents, and it skipped a generation?" I asked. I just found it hard to believe what I was hearing. Supernatural, life expectancy, angels... It was a lot to take in.

"That's irrelevant." Cain shrugged. "An angel is an angel through and through. You've grown wings, so both your parents are angels. If it skipped a generation, which I assure you it can't, then you wouldn't be able to become a winged angel. Both parents have to be angels. If it skips, your human, meaning no angel baby, no wings attached."

I slumped in my seat, feeling the cold suddenly hit my back as much as everything else. He had finally taken that stupid fabric away. I can't believe my parents hadn't told me these minor details.

Like I was an angel.

"When can I go home?" I whined, crossing my arms over my exposed chest. My back was starting to heal, which meant that it'd be as good as new, with a minor ache, within the next hour. "I miss my Mum and Dad."

"Aren't you a little too old to be running to your parent's arms when you don't like something? Stop whining like a child." Cain chuckled. I glared at him, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"But I never stay away this long. Besides, council food tastes disgusting. Freakin' worse than hospital food. And my Mum's cookin' is the best. I'll even take my Dad's charcoal burgers, the ones that I have to wash down with a litre of milk. And I want my bed with Lucy dog to cuddle with." I cried. "I want my freakin' Pooh Bear Pyjamas. Damn it, I wanna go home."

"You really are nothing but a child. That figures." Cain chuckled as I threw a pillow at his head. "Okay, I'll take you home now. Um, here."

He handed me his shirt before motioning me to follow. I passed Abera, promising to talk to her another day. She waved to us when we left the building and jumped into a black SUV. Somehow, Cain had gotten the keys to this baby and a new shirt, but then again, Cain got everything he ever wanted.

It turned out that we weren't that far from home. I fiddled with Cains shirt as he drove, wondering if anybody searched for us. I knew that my Father would have, no matter the case. He was chief of the local police, and he knew that his daughter wouldn't just run away for no reason. I knew that he wouldn't be sleeping right, that he'd be up all night talking to people. I knew my mother would be stressed and emotional. I was a star child, I was loved, and I would never hurt them. They knew that.

When we pulled up at my house, I just sat there. "I don't know what to tell them." I whispered to Cain. He sighed, like he expected as much. He grabbed my hand, when we got out of the car and started inside with me. It was around seven o'clock at night, and I knew Mum would be trying to cook something.

The door was wide open when we walked in, probably by my father. Because we all know that he'd have many people coming in and out of the house. I hesitantly walked towards where I could hear pans cluttering together. My mother was yelling at my father, who I knew was at the table.

"She wouldn't just run away, Jonathan. She's my baby, she wouldn't. Don't let them stop the searches, I want my baby back!" She sobbed. I widened my eyes to try to hide the tears that were already falling down my blistered and cut up cheeks. The little things heal last, unfortunately. My body reacted on its own, falling step after step towards them.

I watched from the arch way to the kitchen, seeing how my mother was trying to make a pasta bake. I could see my father at the head of the table, his eyes dark and emotionless. My baby sister sat in her seat and cried her eyes out, and even my brother had come home and was bleary eyed.

My mother turned around to put the tray in the oven and that's when her eyes landed on me. I watched as the tray slipped from her hands and her eyes widened. It was almost as if it was in slow motion. The food hit the ground, and my mother stood emotionless.

"Hey Mama."


End file.
